Because You're Jaehee
by Chibii94
Summary: Set post Jaehee friendship ending, Zen comes to Jaehee's coffee shop. After walking her home, he confesses his love for her and they make sweet love.


Jaehee looked up from the coffee shop counter as he heard the bell ring. As she walked to the front, she caught a glimpse of a familiar silver mop and knew it was Zen. He often came by before closing to visit Jaehee and walk her home. She looked forward to his visits. He was east to talk to an always brightened her evenings. He had jogged over, and his white tank top was soaked with sweat. His shoulders glistened slightly and his cheeks were flushed. He was so beautiful, almost unreal.

Zen's features lit up when he saw Jaehee. Her thick brown hair had grown long since she had bought the coffee shop, and she war it braided over her shoulder when she worked. Her apron was smudged with all manner of ingredients, and there was a smear of icing on her forehead. She somehow made the plain, messy apron look so pretty. It never ceased to amaze Zen. She smiled warmly when she saw Zen. She had such a wonderful smile, and she had been smiling a lot more since opening the coffee shop. She was finally in a place she could use her creativity as well as her business sense and organization.

"Hey, Jaehee." Zen said

"Zen, you're just in time. I have something for you to try" she brought out a pretty glass bowl with something bright red and cold along with Zen's usual glass of iced green tea. She set the items on a small table and Zen sank into a chair.

"Thanks, Jaehee, you're the best." he took a long sip of the tea then took a spoonful of the frozen treat. It was refreshing and sharp, with a taste that reminded him of a summer afternoon.

"This is great! Strawberry and lime, right?" He smiled up at Jaehee.

"Yes. It's a new flavor of sorbet I'm adding for summer. Do you think the dark chocolate shavings on top are too much?" she asked.

"No, this is just right. It really hits the spot after a hot day. Your recipes are always so good. Have you tried it?"

"Actually, no. It had just come out of the ice shaver when you walked in, so I haven't had a chance."

"Sit down, we can share this. You've been working all day, you deserve a reward."

Jehee exhaled deeply and sat in the chair across from Zen. She hadn't realized how tired she was. It did feel really nice to sit down.

"Oh, I'll go get another spoon." she started to stand.

"No, don't get up, we can share this one." Zen gave a flirtatious smile and offered her a bite of sorbet.

"Well...if you say so." her heart was hammering in her chest as she put the spoon in her mouth. Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment. What was she doing? This felt like some kind of fantasy. She could barely taste the sorbet on her tongue.

Zen smirked. She looked so cute with that shy blush. It melted his heart every time.

"Do you like it?" Zen asked.

"Uh, yeah….you're right, it...really is..pretty good," she stammered.

After finishing the sorbet, Zen brought the dishes to the kitchen and Jaehee finished cleaning up. She took off her apron and prepared for the walk home.

"Here, you have some icing on your face," Zen wiped the smudge from her forehead with his thumb. He paused for a second, then licked the icing off his thumb with a playful smile.

"Zen!" said Jaehee, shocked.

"What? It tastes better this way,"

What had gotten into him? For that matter, what was getting into Jaehee? She was surprised and a little embarrassed, but….she didn't want him to stop Something inside her urged her forward.

"Come on, let's go." She opened the door and the two of them stepped into the warm spring evening.

They talked easily on the way to Jaehee's house about everything and nothing, Somehow along the way, Zen's hand found its way to Jaehee's. His hand was soft and his long fingers seemed to completely envelop her small hand. It felt nice. It made Jaehee feel lightheaded, but not in a bad way. She was almost sorry when they reached the door to her house. Zen didn't let go of her hand. Instead, he turned to face her.

"Jaehee, I don't know if there's any other way to say this, and if I don't say it now, I probably never will. Jaehee….I think I love you."

Jaehee's brain short-circuited. She didn't know what to do with this. Zen was so forward and honest, and Jaehee loved that, but at the same time, she had no idea how to react to something like this. She knew that she felt something toward Zen, but had no idea what it was. Was that what she was feeling? Was it love?

"I think I love you too." she blurted out before she could stop herself. Her heart was pounding and she felt hot all over. She felt a gentle hand under her chin. Zen tilted her face up toward his. He was so perfect, his features so masculine, yet refined. He was to perfect for the like of her. What was he doing liking her? There must be a mistake.

He leaned forward. He was going for a kiss. Jaehee was too surprised to react as Zen's cherry-blossom lip met hers. He was soft and warm, delicate but still strong. She relaxed into the kiss and put her arms around Zen to pull him closer. Her intellect demanded to know what she was doing, but her instinct was quickly taking over. Zen broke the kiss and looked into Jaehee's big brown eyes.

"You're so beautiful, I almost can't believe it. I don't know how, but you cast a spell on me." Zen said, his voice low and cooing.

Jaehee? Beautiful? If anyone was beautiful here it was Zen. How could he think someone as perfectly plain as Jaehee was beautiful. Zen didn't give Jaehee time to contemplate this as he shifted his hand to Jaehee's head and pulled her in for a more forceful kiss. She gasped slightly, feeling a tingling warmth spreading through her whole body. Her lips parted instinctively, and Zen's tongue gently made its way between them. The kiss went from chaste impulse to something more...instinctive. Their saliva mixed and they started making indecent noises in the silent air. Desire rose within Jaehee's chest, and she knew at that moment that she wanted more. She broke the kiss, her breath panting and her lips swollen and shiny.

"Let's go inside." she murmured, her voice taking on a low, smoldering quality she didn't even know she was capable of.

She led Zen into her house and to the bedroom. Thankfully, she kept it fairly clean. She took the braid out, letting her long hair fall down her back. She felt a sudden warmth press to her back. Zen stroked the shiny brown locks and breathed in the scent of her hair, coffee and vanilla shampoo. She started to unbutton her blouse, and Zen's hands went around her waist to stop her.

"Don't. Let me have the honor." He purred and started undoing the buttons. Feeling suddenly self-conscious, Jaehee reached for the light switch. Zen grabbed her hand and kissed the inside of her wrist.

"Leave them on," Zen murmured "I want to be able to see you." Jaehee's heart skipped. Zen wanted to see her? What about her was worth seeing?

Zen leaned down to kiss and nibble her ear as he finished unbuttoning her blouse. The fabric slid from her shoulders and Zen's lips were instantly on the now-bare skin, kissing as his hands caressed the smooth curve. Her skin was so soft and warm. Zen wanted to taste every bit of it.

His hands wandered over her stomach and sides, finding her bra clasp. Her breath hitched in surprise, but she quickly relaxed. Zen unhooked the clasp and her bra fell to the floor. She shivered at the sudden coolness, but Zen's hot breath on her neck warmed her instantly. His hands cupped her plump, round breasts and squeezed gently. The touch was exciting, but somehow comforting at the same time. As his soft hands massaged her breasts, her eyes half closed and her breaths grew deep and panting.

Zen was acting with restraint, but his mind was growing dull with the fire of arousal. Jaehee's scent combined with the feeling of her bosom rising and falling under his hands was driving him mad. He pulled back and tugged the tank top over his head, then quickly pressed his chest into Jaehee's back. The skin-to-skin contact sent sparks through his body. He reached for those beautiful beasts once again and delicately pinched one of the dainty pink nipples. Jaehee made a suppressed sound in her throat. She was embarrassed to make noise, how adorable. She couldn't possibly know how her every move made Zen weak, the power she had over him just by existing. He squeezed and played with her nipples, enjoying her every small reaction. Jaehee was always doing things for other people and rarely took time for herself. Zen wanted to make her feel good for once.

Zen's hand slid down Jaehee's stomach and unzipped her skirt. As it hit the floor, she turned around and attacked Zen's lips with a surprising ferocity. Her hands wrapped around his shoulders, pressing as much of his skin as she could against her own. Zen's hand laced into the long brown hair and he matched her ferocity. Her hands slipped down his back, feeling every ripple of muscle, the sharp shoulder blades and the smooth skin, damp with sweat. She slid her hands under the waistband of his workout shorts and pulled them down, leaving only his black briefs, which were feeling tighter by the second.

Zen pushed Jaehee toward the bed, not breaking the kiss until she felt the bed against the back of her legs. She fell onto the bed with a smile. Zen looked at her graceful form on the soft sheets, the full curves and delicate features. An image of feminine beauty. He climbed over her, his long hair brushing her face. Jaehee looked up at him and marveled again at his flawless form. Her slender fingers traced the line of his pectoral and moved down his chiseled abs. Her hands dropped to rest beside her head and she looked into those soft red eyes, letting her look say the words she was too shy to utter. "Do with me what you want, I want it too."

Zen's hands slid down Jaehee's sides, the sensation making her shiver. He tugged down her underwear, a practical pair of cotton panties that she somehow made sexier than any lace thong. He parted her legs, and his hands slid up her inner thighs. He began to gently touch her, the slippery wetness making lewd sounds in the silent house. Jaehee's breath hitched and she put the back of her hand to her mouth to stifle a moan. She had never been touched there by anyone else. It felt indecent, but so good she didn't want it to stop. As Zen's fingers worked around, they found her most sensitive spot and she let out an embarrassing squeak. Zen smiled and kept playing with that spot as he slid two fingers in her soaking wet entrance. Her hips bucked and she moaned in pleasure. Zen slid his fingers around, teasing her warm, slick insides as her moans great less suppressed. She was losing her mind in the heat building in her hips, but she still wanted more. She wanted to feel Zen in the deepest way possible. She managed to choke out between moans. "Z-Zen."

That was all Zen needed. He couldn't wait any longer. The sight of Jaehee flushed and sweating on the bed, driven mad with pleasure was too much. he stripped off his underwear and positioned himself between her thighs. He gently caressed her hips and gripped the round, smooth flesh. His throbbing desire pressed against her entrance and started to slide inside. Jaehee's fingers gripped the sheets and she moaned louder. He eased himsel forward until his entire length was inside Jaehee. She was warm and soft inside, and best of all, she was Jaehee. He panted, burning up with lust. He slowly began to thrust in long, indulgent strokes as he leaned forward to attack Jaehee's neck and shoulders with kisses. She moaned sweetly and her fingers gripped Zen's hair, urging him forward. He played with her nipples as he nibbled at her dainty neck, and she squirmed in the excruciating pleasure. Zen felt so good inside her, sliding over her sensitive insides. The sensation in her hips combined with the teasing pleasure from her nipples threatened to melt her. Her body begged for more as she pulled Zen's shoulders closer and she tightened around him.

Zen took the cue and began to move faster, his own desire escalating as gasping moans escaped his lips. He thrust harder into her sensitive spots, pressing her to the bed as her hips bucked. Her hands gripped Zen's shoulders tighter, her nails leaving shallow marks in his pale skin. She never would defile Zen's perfection normally, but she didn't care anymore. All she wanted was more from the man on top of her. The fire in her was building, taking on an intensity that she had never felt before. Her body tensed, her legs wrapping around Zen's back and she looked into Zen's eyes with a newfound passion. She saw that passion reflected in those beautiful red eyes and he pounded into her deepest places, filling her with pleasure. He was close, too. He could no longer think clearly and was acting on pure instinct. He thrust hard and fast into Jaehee, and she felt as though the pleasure would tear her apart.

Zen thrust hard into a deep sensitive spot and sent her over the edge. She cried out, screaming as the fire pulsed through her body, setting every nerve on fire as her back arched and her nails bit into Zen's back. Her inner walls squeezed Zen tightly and he climaxed. The fire in his hips came spurting out and as he gave a cry of pleasure. The heat melted his thoughts into white passion. The fire coursed through their bodies, radiating from where they came together.

When they came back to reality, both were gasping and exhausted. Zen's arms went weak and he collapsed, carefully directing his fall next to Jaehee so as not to crush her small body. Jaehee squeaked in the strange sensation of Zen's now-soft length sliding out of her.

As they caught their breath, relaxed in the pleasant afterglow, Jaehee thought about what had just happened. Zen, the idol that seemed almost too perfect to be real, had made love to her. Not only that, he wanted to. What had she done to make him love her that way? She felt a soft hand on her cheek, turning her to face Zen. He gave her a look she had only heard about in books. He was drinking her in, memorizing every feature as if he was seeing it for the first time.

Zen looked at his lover, every feature so perfectly Jaehee. He couldn't get enough of her. She didn't even need to do anything, she was perfect just by being Jaehee. He was so lucky to know someone like her, so selfless and smart and just... incredible. He gently ran his hand down the curve of her shoulder and pulled her close. He gave a her a soft peck on the lips and rested his hand on her waist. Her hands absently caressed his chest. She felt so warm and safe, as though nothing in the world could touch her as long as Zen held her close. She drifted off to sleep, her breath growing deep and slow. Zen looked at her sleeping face, so peaceful and soft, and drifted off with a smile on his lips.


End file.
